It is known that vehicles can be equipped with anti-roll stabilization means. Here, a stabilization means of this type relates, in particular, to the driving behavior in driving situations, in which corresponding actions of force on the chassis of a vehicle would produce an oscillation or a rolling behavior of the vehicle. In order to counteract a rolling behavior of this type of the vehicle, anti-roll stabilization means are known in vehicles, which anti-roll stabilization means can usually move corresponding stabilization masses into different positions with the aid of a motor. Anti-roll bars or anti-roll bar halves of this type are actuated correspondingly by way of the motor depending on the current driving situation, and in this way can counteract the rolling movements which are caused, with the result that the actual rolling movement of the vehicle is reduced considerably or is even suppressed completely.
It is disadvantageous in the case of the known solutions that, in the case of the transmission of the motor force to the corresponding anti-roll bar halves, gear mechanisms are used which have a free play. The free play which is present in a manner caused by the assembly leads to relative movements being possible within the gear mechanism between the individual gear mechanism gears depending on the current actuating situation. It is possible in this way that oscillations which are caused, as a result of the operation of the vehicle or other oscillation generators, produce a corresponding oscillation which is caused within the gear mechanism. An oscillation of this type which is caused can be transmitted further into the vehicle and can be perceived there as noise emission. Noise emissions are fundamentally undesirable within the vehicle and should therefore be suppressed as far as possible. In the case of the known solutions, this can be achieved exclusively by the fact that the anti-roll stabilization means is incorporated into the vehicle with increased insulation. This leads to increased technical complexity, to increased installation space and ultimately also to considerably higher weight.